narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chosuchi Akimichi
Chosuchi is a Jonin in the Village Hidden in the Leaves and is the current head of the Akimichi Household. He is the son of Choji Akimichi, the previous head of the household, and Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. He was born due to drunken Choji, at a party after the end of the 4th shinobi world war, bragging that he could multi-size ANY of his appendages and Kurotsuchi making him prove it. This lead to them being wed around three months later. Background Chosuchi was born to Choji Akimichi and his newlywed wife Kurotsuchi roughly nine months after the end of the 4th Shinobi World War along with his fraternal twin sister Chieko Akimichi. The couple, having only been married for 6 months at the time of his birth, had chosen to remain in Konoha with Choji's family versus going to Iwagakure as Kurotsuchi was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage. Despite the hurried circumstances, the Akimichi were a noble clan. This made the marriage unorthodox, but not a loss of honor for Kurotsuchi. Chosuchi was a rambuncious young lad, always finding some way to get into trouble or into the family's well stocked larder. However, unlike the other Akimichi children, he did not grow fat. He would eat and eat and yet never get larger. His weight would go up, but his body stayed as skinny as the day he was born. After looking through the Nara family Encylopedia they discovered he had an extremely rare mutation that was latent in the Akimichi clan. Roughly once every ten generations a child was born who would not grow fat. Their body fat would end up incredibly dense and layer tightly around their body, leaving them skinny but still perfectly capable of using their family heirloom techniques. Since his body was unable to grow to a significant width, Chosuchi was free to gorge himself as he pleased, as the balance between fatness and skinniness that was required of the Akimichi in order to be ninja did not exist for him. To help him train with his weight, his mother taught him the added and lighten weight rock techniques. This would allow him to move as if he was much lighter than he actually was, but also to use his own weight as strength training when he needed to. Under this regime he graduated at the rank of nine with good ninjutsu, moderate genjutsu, and excellent taijutsu scores. His bukijutsu was also decent, albeit nothing to brag about. He was a phenominal success on his early missions, his strength based speed allowing him to complete any d-ranked task almost effortlessly. While he weighed in at around 500 pounds by this time, due to his lightened rock technique his weight seemed like it was no more than fifty pounds. However he obsessively trained his body, leaving him able to walk at even the added weight rock technique. This made his fifty pounds seem like he was almost weightless. He was not only quick but incredibly strong as well. He went through, and passed, the chunin exams at the age of 12, relying on both his durability inherited from his bodies adaptations from his weight and his taijutsu capability more so than his clan's hiden abilities. His father was concerned on this, and chosuchi had his training regiment switched from simply bodily training, and more to the technique's the Akimichi were famous for. He quickly learned and excelled at the techniques, surpassing his father in being the youngest person ever to successifully use the super multi-size technique at the age of 14. He also developed enough control over his calories to be able to do away with his clan's 3 colored pills, instead learning how to use calorie control and its derivative technique on his own, though to this day he has never managed to use its derivative ability Butterfly Bombing in his super multi-size form without one of the pills. His weight had skyrocketed again during this period, leaving him at around 7000 kilograms, which lead to the construction of a specifically designed building in order to house him, as no normal furniture or flooring could support him without the use of the lightened rock technique, which with that entire branch of techniques, he became so proficient at it was essentially a second nature. He achieved the rank of Tokubetsu Jōnin by the age of 19, and took on numerous missions as a taijutsu specialist. He was simply the vanguard of every team, as his body's natural durability let him walk into even the most dangerous of rooms with out the slightest worry. His skin was incredibly tough and the rest of his body was even tougher. During his time at this rank, he met his future wife, Mina Seno. She was an assistant librarian at the Konoha Archives, which contained thousand's of records dating back to the founding of the village. Despite the fact that their union would never be sanctioned, as she was not a ninja. This lead her to be deemed unfit to become his wife by his father's, unwilling, ruling. While he personally would approve of whoever his son chose, the clan elders would not. However, his relationship with her changed him significantly. His undying will to move forward was tempered by her love of enjoying life to its fullest and taking pleasure in all of the simple things. She felt he was letting his whole life slip by while he rushed around through mission after mission. She simply said that maybe instead of training one day, simply sit back and watch the clouds. His obssessive attidudes greatly dimished under her influence. He became a much simpler and overall more pleasant man. Six years after his last promotion and hundreds of mission's later, he was eventually promoted to a full jonin. Around this time as well his father, Choji, passed away due to leftover damage from the 4th war and Diabetes, leaving Chosuchi as the head of the clan. His first act as clan head marked one of the very few times he went against the wishes of the clan, which was to marry Mina. They were married in a quiet ceremony on the outskirts of town. However, because of his laziness that was influenced by her personality, he would let the elders of the clan run the clan's day to day operations, while he still worked on anything big that absolutely needed his attention. This served both to get them off his back, and made his job as the head of the clan relatively easy. On the other hand though, he very rarely was able to override the elders, essentially becoming a figurehead for the clan. Appearance Chosuchi is an abnormality among the akimichi, as most of them are quite rotund. His skinniness is directly a result of a unique mutation that was extremely rare among the akimichi that caused his reserves of fat to compact to extreme densities. This results in him being able to weigh more than virtually any other ninja in existence without having to deal with all the fat flopping around, as it is all concentrated in thin layers around his body. Overall in looks his heritage is obvious, with the Akimichi's red hair and strength. He weights in at around 24 metric tons, and is roughly 6 feet tall. His body has the look of someone much thinner than he would normally at that weight. He tends to run around in a white suit with gold trim., with his dark red hair hanging loosely around his back. In times of war he drops the jacket for a much cheaper suit with Konoha's standard flak jacket modified with Anbu bracers. Personality Chosuchi is a jovial man by nature. To an outside man, he might seem carefree, but to the few who know him well, know just how carefree he can be. As a rule, he only does work when he absolutely has to, and rarely becomes serious no matter how dark the situation is. His entire life's philosophy can be summed up by him simply enjoying it as it comes to him. He wishes merely to be able to enjoy the peaceful times with his wife and family. On missions he acts slightly more seriously, being somewhat careful solely in regard to his teammates. He doesn't really bother to be careful with himself, as his sheer durability makes him essentially immune to all but the most dangerous of traps. His use of lightened rock to move around has done things to him besides make him lighter, it also has made him lazy when not training. He doesn't have to worry about carrying his massive weight, meaning he doesn't have to expend much if any effort, which translates into his carefree nature. That being said, threaten either of those things and Chosuchi is not someone you want to be around. The last time someone seriously threatened his siblings or wife, he spent nearly a month tracking them down. He won't back down, he won't hold back, and he won't show mercy. Abilities Chosuchi is primarily a Taijutsu specialist, with a light sprinkling of Ninjutsu to back it up. Natural Toughness Chosuchi's body mutation, which stores his fat in an ultra dense and ultra tough format, has caused his entire body to become incredibly resistant to injury. All but the strongest of taijutsu will have no effect on him, and even kenjutsu will have difficulty even penetrating his skin. Chakra Unlike most Akimichi, Chosuchi has merely average chakra reserves if you count only his normal chakra. However, once you count his chakra that is stored as fat, his chakra goes through the roof. He is capable of using his clan's signature move, Calorie Control, without the aid of the 3 pills and to an extremely high level. He can freely use calorie control to switch his fat to chakra and back. With his weight at a grand total of 24 metric tons, this leads to a total amount of chakra that is near unrivalled by any contemporary human. Ninjutsu Chosuchi, being a taijutsu specialist, can use elemental ninjutsu. That being said, he rarely does, preferring to use his clan's hiden techniques over most ranged techs. He is also decent at medical techniques, as his calorie control abilities require exceptional chakra control to use. These moves are only ever used on others though. Hiden Chosuchi is masterful at his clan's hiden, Calorie control. He is one of the few akimichi who can use it without the 3 pills. That being said he is capable of using butterfly bombing without the pills as long as he stays at his normal size, which increases his offensive destructive power significantly. This ability is only exceeded by his father, who was capable of using it in super-multi size mode without drawbacks. Chosuchi is capable of using it in that mode as well, but he requires the green pill in order to do so. He has however created a new technique new to him, this move is the Ultra-Multi-Size Technique, a variation on his clan's standard multi-size technique that increases his size to absolutely monstrous proportions. It rivals, if not exceeds, the size of the shinju when its body was fully completed. However this form requires the clan's yellow pill to use. If he attempts to use Butterfly Bullet Bombing in this form it requires the red pill as well but increases his destructive power to levels not seen in modern history. Nature Transformation Chosuchi has an array of wind and earth techniques to fall back on if his taijutsu proves to be futile. Of these techniques he is most proficient with the lightened rock technique and its related moves. Due to his near constant usage of these techniques every day, he does not need hand signs or a verbal command to use any of them, switching between the weight variations as he pleases. Taijutsu Chosuchi is a taijutsu master, having trained in most of the leaf's forms of the jutsu since he was a kid. His primary form of taijutsu is related to the Strong Fist series of moves. He primarily uses this style of fighting when he is against weaker opponents. While it is not exactly not dangerous, it is a much simpler fighting style that keeps his true ability to beat even the strongest of ninjas a secret. In this fighting style he abuses his absolutely monstrous speed and strength to bully his opponent around, forcing them to focus exclusively on dodging as most opponents are not durable enough to handle a blow from him. This is before he activates Butterfly bullet bombing or chakra enhanced strength. With one of these two moves active, most full sized summons will completely lose to him in strength and could potentially die from a hit. Fattening Fist Chosuchi's hidden ability. It is based on the gentle fist technique of the hyuga, but is arguably far more dangerous. His chakra is naturally fattening to both himself and others who take it within their body. This has developed a technique which causes his chakra to naturally be sucked into other people's bodies in order to increase their weight. Any ninja who is not versed in calorie control will be unable to convert the fat back with any reasonable speed, leading to opponents quickly becoming overweight and rotund, reducing if not eliminating their effectiveness. This move is not merely limited to melee range either. He is capable of launching ranged "bombs" of fattening chakra or releasing it as a mist around his body. Both methods can increase the rate the fat accumulates in his opponent. Opponents can work off this fat naturally, but doing so takes time equivalent to trying to work off that amount of fat normally. As this move isn't specifically targeting the chakra network, the byakugan isn't necessary to use this tech. Chosuchi is also capable of using several of the weaker Hyuga moves, as all they require is an outburst of chakra from his tenketsu network instead of specifically targeting his opponents chakra network. Stats Trivia Chosuchi's hobbies are eating, hanging out with his wife, and teasing his brother Chosuchi wishes to fight no one Chosuchi's least favorite foods are vegetables, and his favorite is anything else. Chosuchi's image is Lord Gremory from Highschool DxD. Quotes "You know brother, one day you will have to settle down. You are too hasty with your life. All you are doing it is letting it slip by. Just take a moment and enjoy life for once." Chosuchi to Makao "If you try and boil me with that lava one more time makao I am going to shove it up into a place where the sun don't shine" Chosuchi to Makao "Sister... if you keep eating like that your breasts will rip off under the weight." Chosuchi to Chieko